knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Lik Fatime u epu Ženidba Smailagić Meha
Riječi ep, epika, epopeja u svom osnovu imaju starogrčku riječ epos koja je prvobitno značila riječ govor, a u herojskoj književnosti bila je to priča u stihu o herojskim djelima slavnih ličnosti iz historije. Ep je bio jedna čisto jezička umjetnost koja je sve svoje draži postizala isključivo riječima. Pjevači su na dvorovima i među narodom pjevali pjesme koje su sami stvorili, te su oni tako najzaslužniji za razvoj epske poezije. Junački ep Smailagic Meho Avda Međedovića, ima ukupno 12 311 stihova, nakon Homerovog epa smatra se jednim od najdužih i najboljih ostvarenja ove vrste. Ovaj ep spada u herojske (junačke) epove koji veličaju i dovode do izražaja društveni zivot naroda u nekoj historijskoj epohi. Jos jedna jako bitna karakteristika kako epike tako i samog herojskog epa jeste davanje nadnaravnih moći junaku, što je vidljivo i u slučaju Smailagić Meha. Priča počinje tako što Meho uvjerava oca da je spreman preuzeti položaj alajbega. Na svom putu prema veziru koji je trebao da potvrdi njegovo preuzimanje položaja susreće kočiju u kojoj je mlada djevojka Fatima, koju protiv njene volje udaju za generala Petra - kršćanskog vojskovođu, te je Meho uspjeva spasiti. O tome kako je pjesnik uspio predstaviti ovaj ženski lik u svom djelu, na koji način je vršio deskripciju njenog izgleda, njenih unutrašnjih stanja pa samim tim i kako je generalno u epskoj književnosti žena predstavljena, govorićemo u ovom radu. Život i djelo Avda Međedovića Avdo Međedović je po pretpostavkama, rođen oko 1870. godine u selu Obrov kod Bijelog Polja u Crnoj Gori. Knjiškog, školskog obrazovanja nije imao. Bio je nepismen u ortografskom smislu. U turskoj vojsci služio je sedam godina i tu je dobro naučio turski jezik. Ovakvo životno iskustvo izvjesno mu je pružilo određenu vrstu obrazovanja koja se uz knjigu ne mora steći, ali može u čovjeku otvoriti neke nove i duboke duhovne težnje koje su se u slučaju Avda Međedovića najviše ispoljile u korpusu pjesama koje je za sobom ostavio. Po povratku iz vojske osnovao je porodicu i počeo da se bavi onim poslom kojim mu se i otac bavio, mesarskim zanatom. Bio je muslimanske vjeroispovijesti, tihe naravi i umjerenih konzervativnih nazora, razvijenih vjerskih i moralnih osjećanja, što se najbolje vidjelo u njegovoj organizaciji porodičnog života i u činjenica da je kao vojnik svega jednom bio kažnjen. U vojsci mu je jedan Anadolac opsovao din (vjeru) zbog čega ga je Avdo, ogorčen vjerskom mlitavošću anadolijskih Turaka koje je nazivao "nevjernicima" udario kundakom. Pored pjesničko - pjevačkog talenta i umijeća, u stihovanoj povjesnici života, Međedović je iskazao i svoja vjerska i moralna načela. Pjevačko - pjesnički zanat Avdo Međedović je naučio od svoga oca koji je bio učenik Ćor - Huse, čuvenog pjevača - pjesnika iz Kolašina za koga se smatra da je osnovao čitavu školu iz koje su potekli mnogi pjesnici-pjevači muslimansko - bošnjačke sredine. Repertoar Avda Međedovića sadrži 58 pjesama, a najviše ih je zabilježio Perijev pomoćnik Nikola Vujinović. Ukupan broj stihova je 44902 koji su snimljeni na pločama i 33653 koji su zabilježeni diktiranjem, prema Lordovim bilješkama. Avdo Međedović pjevao je vrlo dubokim glasom, monotono, nerazumljivo, a gusle gotovo da i nije svirao. Sam je tvrdio da slabo udara u gusle, jer je svirku kasnije naučio, te da pjesma prestiže svirku. Pevao je strelovitom brzinom (20-25 stihova na minutu, a ponekad i brže!) Jezično bogatstvo njegovih stihova nadilazi sve bošnjačke pjevače. Isto tako, njegova je karakterizacija likova dublja, a u toku pjesme likovi se mijenjaju, izrastaju, zadobijaju karakter svojim djelima. To je znak izvrsne umjetničke tvorbe, prema Aristotelu. Svoje priče Međedović smješta u jasne mitske sklopove, te neobično vješto koristi tradicionalnu tehniku duplikacije i paralelizma, kako bi svojim temama produbio značenje. Takozvane kataloge i ukrasne teme (nabrajanja junaka, sakupljanje vojske, opisi ljepotice, junačke odore ili konja, opisi skupova), Međedović također stvara savršenije od svih drugih pjevača. Bio je misaon, vrlo skroman i pobožan čovjek, a cjelokupnom svojom tvorbom veličao je Sulejmanovo carstvo, o kom je sanjario čitav svoj život. Duboko je vjerovao u nužno ispunjenje Božje volje, pa u mnogim njegovim pjesmama, posebno o Đerđelezu i Halilu Hrnjici, sam Bog pomaže junacima. Naslov Ženidba hadži Smajilagić Meha u verziji iz 1935. godine imao je 12311 stihova, dok je druga verzija znatno kraća, sa nešto oko 8500 stihova. U stihovima koje je spjevao, Međedović se uglavnom vezuje za vrijeme Sulejmana II Veličanstvenog i period apsolutne dominacije i sjaja Turskog carstva, мada ima i onih tematsko - sižejnih osnova koji se vezuju za neke druge junake i vremena. Nije na odmet podsjetiti da je Sulejman Veličanstveni živio od 1494 do 1566. godine. Turski sultan bio je od 1520. godine. U tom periodu Turska je bila na vrhuncu moći. Beograd je osvojen 1521. godine, Rodos 1522. Mađari su na Mohaču potučeni 1526. godine i tada je najveći deo Mađarske potpao pod upravu Otomanskog carstva. U međuvremenu, u Turskoj je izbila pobuna koju je Sulejman II Veličanstveni ugušio, poslije čega je, 1529. godine, krenuo preko Bosne i zaposjeo i opustošio Liku i Krbavu. Osvojio je Jajce i Obradovac, stigao do Beča, proširivao Carstvo osvajanjem Krima, Tripolisa, Tunisa, Alžira, Moldavije i Besarabije. U drugom pohodu na Beč stigao je do zidina ovog grada, ali je bio odbijen. Grad Beč kao da je Sulejmanu II Veličanstvenom odredio sudbinu. Pri trećem pohodu na ovaj grad pokušao je da opsjedne Signet i u toku borbe je umro, 1566. godine. Svijest o slavnoj prošlosti u Međedovićevom pjevanju izrodila je elegičan ton koji se transponuje u ono čega više nema - grandioznost, slavu, sjaj, junaštvo, i naročito ulogu Muslimana - Bošnjaka u tom proteklom vremenu. Lik i opis žene u epu Ženidba Smailaga Meha Ukratko o djelu Dok su srpska, hrvatska i crnogorska usmena književnost imale sreće da budu znatno ranije zabilježene i sređene, muslimansko – bošnjačka tradicionalna književnost na području Crne Gore i Srbije, najduže je ostala u usmenom obliku. Budući nezabilježene – bošnjačke junačke pjesme najduže su ostale u usmenoj formi, čuvajuči izvjesne sadržaje koje je istorija zaobišla ili zaboravila. Tako su one sve manje bile u službi istorije, a sve više u službi religije, kao i važnog činioca naciolalne identifikacije naroda kome pripadaju. One su sačuvale duh i sadržaje epskog vremena, čak i kada je vrijeme stvaranja epske pjesme prohujalo, a epska poezija se javlja kao anahrona i pravaziđena slika života, jer u nju ne dotiču više svježi izvori vremena kome ta slika priliči. I pored toga što je Avdo Međedović rođeni pjesnik – pjevač, on je prije svega proizvod jedne snažne epske tradicije, s obzirom da je živio i ostario u tom duhu, prvo u svojoj porodici, gdje je od oca Huseina, koji je takođe bio na glasu pjevač, učio pjevanje i guslanje, a potom i od poznatih pjevača iz susjedstva: Reša Alihodžić, Sada Hadžovića, Nezira i Orla Kalića, Hamida Nikšića-Ferizovića, Hasana Nikšića, Islama Radoglavca, Avdage šehovića, Latifa Zekovića, kao i od pravoslaca Rada Đurića. Sasvim je vjerovatno da nije bilo američkih filologa, koji su upravo tražili u balkanskoj bošnjačkoj epici pjevača – pjesnika Avdovog tipa, epos Ženidba Smailagić Meha ne bi bio zapisan, ili, ako bi bio zapisan, ne bi bio u obliku, obimu i kvalitetu kakav je sada. Kao što se zna, postojale su nekolike verzije ove pjesme. Prema jednoj od njih Međedović je ispjevao svoju, skoro nevjerovatnog obima, koja se istovremeno doima kao roman i stihovima. Kompozicija i struktura ovog eposa veoma je slična klasičnoj kompoziciji romana. Sve te verzije bile su znatno kraće, prilagođene pjevanju u toku jedne večeri (pet – šest sati), koliko je obično trajalo pjevanje najduže epske pjesme. Tako možemo sa sigurnošću trvditi da bi ova pjesma, izvedena u uobičajenom postupku, bila mnogo kraća. U ovom slučaju bio je jasno postavljen cilj: zapisati cijelu pjesmu od kraja. Avdo Međedović je bio nesvakidašnji i obdareni pjevač – pjesnik, posjedovao je veliko iskustvo i moć razlučivanja ljudskog od neljudskog, junačkog o nejunačkog, dobrog od lošeg; znao je ne samo imena i mjesta iz kojih su brojni bošnjački epski junaci iz Bosne i Hercegovine, već i njihove posebnosti i karakteristike, koje je suptilno i zlalački nedopunio novim elementima i odlikama. Ženidba Smailagić Meha je u svojoj strukturi, u logici sižea i po načinu oblikovanja, jedinstveno djelo. Tezu je moguće dokazati sa više argumenata oprimjerenih na poetološkoj teoriji epa. Izdvajanjem samo jednog – idejno – motivacione celovitosti epa koja je ostvarena kroz princip konfesionalnog zajedništva Bošnjaka. Riječ je naime, o centralnom motivu Bošnjaka da kroz borbu prežive, da borbom izvojevaju pravdu i čast. Lik žene u epskim narodnim pesmama Pojam i smisao lijepog u antičkom periodu u potpunosti je primjenjiva i prikladna i za našu epsku narodnu poeziju, posebno kada je riječ o djevojačkoj ljepoti, ljepoti žene. Moglo bi se zaključiti da narodni pjesnici - pjevači, pod uslovom da su valjani, u velikoj mjeri pri opisivanju ženske ljepote ostvaruju sklad proporcije. U pjesmi Ženidba Milića barjakara nalazi se antologijski primjer opisa ženske, djevojačke ljepote: "Čudo ljudi za djevojku kažu: Tanka struka, a visoka stasa, Kosa joj je kita ibrišima, Oči su joj dva draga kamena, Obrvice s mora pijavice, Sred obraza rumena ružica, Zubi su joj dva niza bisera, Usta su joj kutija šećera; Kad govori ka da golub guče, Kad se smije ka da biser sije, Kad pogleda kako soko sivi, Kad se šeće kao paunica". Usklađenost struka i stasa dovedena je do savršenstva, oči su identifikovane i proporcionalne sa dva draga kamena, zubi imaju pandan u dva niza bisera. Ukoliko se sagleda sadržaj pjesme Ženidba Milića barjaktara u cjelini, potpuno je jasno, kad je riječ o pojmu lijepog, da je u njoj ostvaren platonistički ideal lijepog. Ljepotu djevojke Međedović opisije na sljedeći način: "Uljegoše dvije bliznakinje, Na bedra him šareni fistani; U bijeli biser okićeni. Oko srca dva kušak - ćemera; Na srce him tahta zapučena, Obje tahte od suhoga zlata. Na glavi him kose raščešljane, Niz kosu him trepte perušani. A uz ruke krmzi čiftijani, A niz prsi šareni behari. A pokraj nji zlaćani đerdani; Na njima su rušpe i šarvani. Na bijele dojke popadali; Bele dojke a žuti đerdani, Jedno drugom boje odvojilo; Bi rekao s mora portokali.“ U navedenom opisu proviruje elemenat islamske umjetnosti koji se očito preselio i u epsku narodnu poeziju, bijelo, zlato, đerdani. Djevojačku ljepotu Međedović bazira na tom, karakterističnom za muslimansko - bošnjačku epiku i umjetnost uopšte. Međutim, ako krenemo u smjeru uticaja umjetnosti onda u navedenom primjeru vidimo, što islamskoj umjetnosti nije svojstveno, priličan prodor obrisa ljudskih obličja. U ovom slučaju to se prije svega odnosi na ženske grudi, prsa, što nije često u narodnoj epskoj poeziji koja svoj opis više bazira, kada opisuje ljepotu figure, na ljepoti figure u cjelini, dovođenjem u sklad svih njenih elemenata. Isticanjem pojedinačnog dijela tijela može se zaključiti da Međedović opisu ženske ljepote daje čak i jedan erotski ton. Navedeni primjer iz pjesme Ženidba Milića barjaktara jeste najbolji, ili jedan od najboljih, ali i klasičan primjer opisa ženske, djevojačke ljepote u narodnoj poeziji. U tom i takvim opisima ženska ljepota se dovodi do estetskog savršenstva i pretvara se gotovo u ideal, u nešto nadzemaljsko. Jedna od najbitnijih osobina Međedovićevog pevanja jeste njegova posmatračka sposobnost i razboritost. Živim prikazivanjem svijetova njegovih junaka, crtanje likova i karaktera, slikovitim i plastičnim prikazivanjem događaja, uspijeva da zainteresuje slušaoca, čitaoca i da i njega uvede u centar svijeta o kojem pjeva, ne kao posmatrača nego kao učesnika i sudionika. Uzrok sve srdžbe kod Ahileja jeste lijepa Brisideja, a i srdžba Ahejaca koji su krenuli put Troje, jeste lijepa Helena, koju Homer opisuje usto kao što Avdo opisuje Fatimu. Ali njen veličanstveni opis je ipak dat u riječima svjetobradog starca, najrazboritijeg starješine, poštovanja dostojnog. Tako i Avdo slika lijepu Fatimu, razlog više zbog čega se podižu toliki svatovi, odnosno vojska. I Homer i Avdo, kada opisuju žensku ljepotu, opisuju samo dio tijela, glavu, kosu, lice koje je bijelo i koje sija kao sunce, jer nije dolikovalo opisivati tijelo vlastelinske žene, zanositi se njome i pjevati intimnije o njoj. „Kolika je kosa đevojci, Koliko je cura odgojila, S rusom se je kosom opasala, Kakvo beše na djevojci lice? Baš ko ona gruda od snijega“ Pjesničko - pjevački opus Međedovićev, kada je riječ o opisu ženske ljepote, čini se da ide nešto drugačijim putevima. I sada on pribjegava nekoj vrsti oživotvorenja. Koristi sva raspoloživa poetska sredstva koja se kreću od islamske umjetnosti uopšte pa uviru u muslimansko - bošnjačku narodnu poeziju, a tiču se kolorita zasnovanih na šarenilu i blještavilu boja često i nagomilanosti predmeta koji su u funkciji nakita. Međutim, svim tim tradicionalnim obilježjima Međedović pridodaje i one erotske elemente koji prilično od ustaljenog odudaraju čime on tu žensku ljepotu na neki način i osavremenjuje, odnosno približava vremenu u kome je i sam živio, a u kome se o ženskoj ljepoti svakako drugačije govorilo u odnosu na to kako je to činjeno u narodnoj poeziji bilo hrišćanske, bilo muslimansko - bošnjačke tradicije. Odličan primjer za opisivanje ženske ljepote, iako se na prvi pogled čini da o ljepoti uopšte nije reč, daju stihovi u kojima Međedović opisuje Fatimu kada se ona prvi put sreće sa Smailagić Mehom: "Kad ugleda belogorsku vilu U kočije curu porušenu. Kolika je kosa na devojci. Koliko je cura odgojila, S rusom se je kosom opasala, Teke z desne strane očupala. Od veliki njezinije jada, Kako beše na devojku lice? Baš ko ono gruda od snijega, Tek od njeni velikije jada, Niz obraz je kožu poderala, Vrane svoje oči zatvorila." "U tvome je stasu gospoština. Iz bijeloga lica ljubavština". Navedeni primjeri u sebi nose nekoliko bitnih odlika. Izgled Fate, prije svega njenog lica, dat je u jednoj hiperboličnoj slici koja se prije svega odnosi na dužinu njene kose. Zatim, lice njeno potpuno odudara od klasične ljepote ženskog lica u narodnoj poeziji uopšte. Tako kako je Fatu stihovano opisao Avdo Međedović mnogi narodni pjesnici - pjevači opisivali su muške likove, junake epskih narodnih pjesama. Jedan od najboljih primjera jeste lik Marka Kraljevića i njegov izgled nakon robovanja u tamnici. Dakle, Međedović u jednoj hiperboličnoj slici koja se najprije može vezati za muške likove u epskoj narodnoj poeziji opisuje izgled Fatime devojke. Svrha ove, možemo reći inverzije, na liniji muški lik - ženski lik, jeste da psihološki opravda sve ono što je Fatima preživjela, da još više razotkrije jednu istorijsku tragediju koja je često svoje mjesto nalazila u muslimasko - bošnjačkoj epici, ali i da još više uveliča lik Smailagić Meha, jer se ne smije zaboraviti da je ova scena upravo vezana za prvi boj i prvo Mehovo junačko dokazivanje. Međutim, ovakav Fatimin izgled Međedović u stvari preobraća u ljepotu jer ona je za Meha prije svega "belogorska vila", nakon čega tek slijedi opis duge raspuštene kose i unakaženog ženskog lica. Iako je u stanju u kom je, Fata odiše gospoštinom, a iz bijelog lica joj prosijeva ljubav, što je istaknuto u navedenim stihovima. Tom gospoštinom Međedović uspostavlja i jednu klasnu uslovljenost, čemu je inače bio sklon, naročito ako se zna da je njegov ep Ženidba Smailagić Meha u stvari jedan njegov veliki žal za prošlošću i "gospodskim" vremenima. U opisivanju ženske, djevojačke ljepote Međedović je djelimično na fonu postojećih sredstava ustanovljenih u narodnoj poeziji, i to najviše u onom dijelu koji se vezuje za islamsku umjetnost. Sa druge strane on ta sredstva prilično oživotvoruje uvodeći čak i neke erotske elemente. Koristeći vjerovatno svoja znanja iz epske usmene tradicije o izgledu junaka nakon godina tamnovanja, Međedović ih ugrađuje i u ženske likove, što je inače veoma neobično, kako bi prije svega našao psihološko opravdanje kako za postojeću situaciju tako i za razvijanje drugog lika. Ukupno gledano, kada opisuje žensku ljepotu Međedović je u velikoj mjeri krativan. Reproduktivan je onoliko koliko ga na to obavezuje već postojeća tradicija, a i od tog postojećeg stvara nove kombinatorike. Kreativnost ostvaruje upravo tim novim kombinatorikama i unošenjem prilično životnih i vjerskih elemenata u njihovom suštinskom smislu čime ep negdašnjem slušaocu, a današnjem čitaocu biva bliži nego što bi on to inače bio. Zaključak Genijalni pjesnik Avdo Međedović je još uvijek “mrtav pjesnik” ovde u Sandžaku, svom rodnom mjestu. Drugi narodi i kulture bi se ponosile njime, a mi smo ga prepustili svjetskoj nauci i naučnicima kao rijedak primjer umijeća usmenog pjevanja i snage duha, koji ga svrstava u bemsrtnike, kakvi su tvorci Ilijade i Odiseje i slično. Avdo Međedović je imao sreću da su njegove pjesme zabilježili američki filozofi i naučnici, ali sreću je imao i bošnjački narod u cjelini, jer će uz njegov primjer i umijeće biti valorizovana cjelokupna bošnjačka usmena književnost. Sasvim je vjerovatno da nije bilo američkih filologa, koji su upravo tražili u balkanskoj bošnjačkoj epici pjevača – pjesnika Avdovog tipa, epos Ženidba Smailagić Meha ne bi bio zapisan, ili, ako bi bio zapisan, ne bi bio u obliku, obimu i kvalitetu kakav je sad. Kao što smo istakli, postojalo je nekoliko verzija ove pjesme, prema jednoj od njih Međedović je ispjevao svoju, skoro nevjerovatnog obima, koja se istovremeno može prihvatiti kao roman u stihovima. Kompozicija i struktura ovog eposa veoma je slična klasičnoj kompoziciji romana. U svom djelu Avdo je dotako sve krucijalne i od suštinske važnosti bitne elemente bošnjačkog naroda i mentaliteta, ali ono što smo izdvojili kao temu ovog rada, a to je lik žene (Fatime) jeste jedna od romantičarskih dimenzija ovog eposa. Sagledan iz više aspekata, ep Ženidba Smailagić Meha se može shvatiti kao izuzetno i kompletno epsko djelo koje zadovoljava sve kriterijume jedne književne epohe i koje do današnjeg dana biva zanimljivo za čitaoca. Zajednički imenitelj za sva proučavanja Avda Međedovća do sada jeste da je stihovana povijesnica Ženidba Smailagić Mehe, njegovo najpotpunije pjesničko - pjevačko ostvarenje. Svojim pjesničko - pjevačkim repertoarom, opusom, a naročito epom Ženidba Smailagić Mehe Avdo Međedović se pridružuje onim tvorcima usmene riječi koji dostižu rang umjetničkog stvaraoca, sažimajući u sebi kako ono kretivno tako i ono reproduktivno. Literatura #Bašić, H. (2003): Hrestomatija o usmenoj književnosti Bošnjaka iz Srbije i Crne Gore, Almanah, Podgorica. #Đurić, V. (1965): Epske narodne pesme, Prosveta, Beograd. #Međedović, A. (1987): Ženidba Smailagić Meha, Svjetlost, Sarajevo. #Minjović, D. (2002): Avdo Međedović na raskršću reprodukcije i kreacije, Almanah, Podgorica. Kategorija:Seminarski rad